


Calm me down

by loulougoingsolo



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anxiety, Double Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tropetastic Tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulougoingsolo/pseuds/loulougoingsolo
Summary: Rhett finds Link having a panic attack.This is my contribution for the Tropetastic Tuesday fic challenge #2 on the Tumblr fandom. This weeks trope was Hurt/Comfort, and as an extra twist, this had to be a double drabble (200 words).Thank you to @thegreyhenley (on Tumblr) for organizing this challenge!





	

”Link! You have to calm down!”

It is physically painful to see Link so upset, lying in the corner of their office, crying and in a state of panic, hyperventilating. When Rhett approaches him, Link winces and makes a sound much like a hurt puppy. Apart from his quiet whining Link isn’t reacting to anything Rhett tries. There is only one way to bring him back from his panic attack…

Slap!!

A red palm print surfaces on Link’s face, already striped by tears. The shock makes him gasp, but then his breathing begins to slow down and returns to normal. Tears are still flooding from his cornflower-colored eyes when he looks at Rhett

”Why, Rhett?”

"Shh, baby, come here. I’m sorry for slapping you, sweetie. It’s ok now, just let me hold you for a bit."

Link lets his friend hold him, and as Rhett gently strokes his arms with his warm hands, he burries his face against the taller man’s chest. This is all he needs to finally find his peace. All he ever needs is Rhett.

”So, you want to tell me what caused this?” Rhett finally asks.

A muffled voice answers:

”There were olives on my pizza.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever double drabble, and first ever h/c fic (at least an intentional one). I have a bad habit of using too many words, so this was interesting. But so much fun! :D
> 
> I have no idea how this worked out, all I can say is I hope you enjoyed, please comment if you so choose. Thank you for reading!


End file.
